


The Kaito Reports

by KaitoHimi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoHimi/pseuds/KaitoHimi
Summary: A series of unsettling reports that delve into a world that is pushing the boundaries of reality and our comforts with the complacency in this new Avatar Era.My name is Kaito Himi. I am a former Intelligence Officer for the Republic City Police Department, now an investigative reporter for a major news magazine in Republic City.  I was sent on an assignment to the Fire Nation Islands, reporting on an Institute and a gifted student. Those reports eventually consumed me as I followed the leads. I have been sending reports back to Republic City but keeping my location secret due to the parties that I have crossed.





	The Kaito Reports

**Author's Note:**

> The perspectives will shift and will be annotated on who is narrating for your convenience for reading.

o0o.___.___.The Kaito Reports.___.___.o0o

~Introduction~

(This is a generalized limited 3rd person perspective as an introduction to the fan fic series)

Republic City had experienced a new record of rainy days. The Satomobiles put along the slick streets of the city. Things around the city haven’t stopped. Everyone bustling along, trying to rebuild after Kuvira’s invasion. Everyone had jobs to do, everyone had somewhere to go. Except for Tejal, he had certain worries that kept him running in circles, not progressing anything. Not tearing him apart, nor helping him through the day. He was in a daze in the recent days, been in limbo for several weeks. His bushy white beard was a bit longer than normal. His look gained several wrinkles in the past five weeks, giving a stark comparison to a weathered brown leather glove. Lin Beifong knew this well, she witnessed his transformation in the recent weeks.  
Tejal departed a yellow automobile taxi, propped a white umbrella and stood tall with his crisp white pinstripe suit with an ornate black shirt and his famous yellow tie. He turned around and thanked the driver with his charming smile and polished yuan coin. He began to walk towards the Police headquarters passing by several colleagues from the other news organizations. As he climbed the stairs, he spotted Lin Beifong talking to one of her detectives. “Lin, you look lovely today,” Tejal smiled.  
“Tejal,” she paused. “Uh, good work Detective, have it ready to file to the archivist. Tejal. It’s been a few days.”  
“I know,” Tejal grunted as he hopped over the last two steps. “I’ve been busy with matters.”  
“Like Kaito?” Lin asked.  
Tejal lightly clenched his jaw. He gave out a deep sudden sigh. “Unfortunately Lin, you are right,” he replied.  
“Let’s talk inside,” Lin replied dryly.  
Tejal and Lin entered the building. Tejal shaking off the water from his umbrella and followed Lin to her office. Several detectives and other officers took quick glances at Tejal and made themselves busy as to avoid Lin and Tejal. Tejal and Lin entered Lin’s office. Lin closed the door and closed the blinds. Tejal sat down comfortably with his leg crossed over. “Tejal, how are you holding up?” Lin asked.  
“Not good, I can’t figure this out,” he replied.  
“Neither our best detectives,” Lin stated.  
“Nothing from the Triads either,” Tejal added.  
“Anything else from them?” Lin queried.  
“Nothing that your informants already know,” Tejal sighed. “He may be dead.”   
“Kaito’s a smart kid,” Lin reassured.  
“Smart, but pessimistic,” Tejal paused. “I’m afraid that’ll get him mixed up with the wrong crowd. He’s too smart to join any extremist group but defenseless against their aggressive behavior.”  
“He’s resilient Tejal,” Lin smirked. “One of the best Radio Operators I ever had. Had a keen for deciphering information and seeking them. Well trained in the United Forces, he’ll be okay.”  
“I am not certain about that Lin, especially in the era we live in now,” Tejal explained. “I tried contacting the Avatar. But no luck on that end and understandably so, considering her duties.”  
“Right.” Lin paused.  
“Do you have anything? What are the leads they are working on?” Tejal asked.  
“They are still working on it,” Lin paused. “I’m sorry, I wish we could do more. The only thing we can gather from the leads is he perhaps be at Whaletail Island, Chameleon Bay or Kirachu Island.”  
“Well,” Tejal sighed as he got up. “It’s nice seeing you.”  
“Same here Tejal,” Lin nodded.  
As Tejal was about to pass the doorway. “He’ll turn up just fine,” Lin added.  
Tejal bowed his head as he headed out the door way. Tejal rode the elevator down to the lobby, his head still bowing. He stood at the main entrance, preparing his umbrella when an Airbender nomad swooped in. Her flight suit soaking wet, she air blasted the rain off of her, carelessly splashing the people in the lobby. “Uh S-Sorry!” she stammered.  
She walked up to the secretary at the front desk. “Yes, I have a package to deliver to someone here.”  
“Package delivery must be presented with a certificate of courier service to be authorized to be given to the recipient in this building young lady,” the secretary drawled.  
The young lady checked her knapsack frantically. “Oh I have it here,” she stated. “Wait, fruit pie, hmm no. Ah, here!”  
She pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. The secretary was laid back on her chair, looking at her nails. Tejal meanwhile was wiping off the water from the Nomad's air blast. “Yes, sorry, the package if for Tejal, was set to meet with Lin Beifong,” the Airbender smiled.  
The secretary sighed and rolled her eyes. “Lin Beifong is very busy,” she drawled.  
“I’m Tejal young lady!” Tejal announced.  
The Airbender whipped around, “Oh! Did you just arrived here?” she asked.  
“No, I was on my way out, you’re lucky you made it,” Tejal smiled. “Who is the package from?”  
“I’m sorry it was an anonymous sender from the Southern Water Tribe,” the Airbender replied.  
She pulled out a wooden box haphazardly wrapped in thick cardboard paper, tied with blue twine. “Here is the package sir,” the Airbender replied. “Don’t worry, the tips have already be paid for.”  
“What?” Tejal asked. “Is this another prank gift from Varrick?”  
“No sir, it was a package that showed up at the Courier office one day, no return address. Just a letter detailing instructions to deliver it to you at the Republic City Police HQ at this day.” the Airbender replied. “Must be important. Anyway, have a good day!”  
She ran out of the door and air blasted into the air and flew away. Tejal sighed and carried the package under his arm. He walked out in the rain, with his white umbrella. He solemnly walked to the curb and hailed a taxi. Several passed as on pulled up to the curb. Tejal climbed into the backseat and the Taxi drove to the intersection. “Hey, Tejal!” the driver greeted.  
Tejal looked up and smiled. “Hello Kohaku, how’s your family?”  
“Doin’ fine Tejal, Little Ayumu took her first steps two days ago, I and the Miss were ecstatic!” Kohaku cheered.  
“That’s great to hear,” Tejal chuckled. “How far did she walk?”  
“Pretty far, farther than we thought. And pretty quick too, we may have an athlete in our hands,” Kohaku nodded. “Where to, Tejal?”  
“Home,” Tejal sighed.  
“Long day?” Kohaku asked.  
“Long days,” Tejal replied.  
“Yeah, I hear ya. Longer traffic jams, too many orange cones and signs due to constructin’. Not to mention the rain, so much rain. I even heard the waterbenders can’t believe the amount of rain. My buddy Arrluk never saw so much rain, consistent rain and he lived in the swamps for some time.”  
“Must be a message from the spirits,” Tejal replied while looking at the package.  
“Well if they thought we were thirsty and tried to help, they should know we ain’t thirsty no more,” Kohaku chuckled.  
Tejal smiled. He looked at the package. He unwrapped the package and looked at the plain wooden box. He opened the box and just saw a thin folder. He opens the folder and it just had pieces of a blueprint of a machine foreign to Tejal. His face scrunched up, as he tried to make out the small scribblings. “So how’s work at the news magazine?” Kohaku asked.  
“Atsuko is doing an amazing job, we got some big stories coming up for the next month’s edition,” Tejal replied still concentrating at the folder.  
Kohaku smiled and went to ramble on, Tejal became curious about the box and felt a small notch hidden on the inside of the box rim. A hidden compartment slid out from the bottom layer of the box. It was a thicker worn folder with handwritten letters and papers. Tejal began to read some of the papers. His eyes slowly widen as he started to notice the style of handwriting and writing style. That feeling that he had for several days of being in limbo washed away. “Kohaku, change my destination, head to my office asap,” Tejal notified.  
“Okay sir, you got something urgent?” he asked.  
“Yes, something big,” he stated. “Step on it, take shortcuts if you can.”  
“Okay,” Kohaku smiled. “Takes me back to my Sato racing days.”  
Kohaku floored the gas pedal and drifted into an alley way to cut across town. “What’s the urgency?” Kohaku asked.  
“Kaito,” Tejal replied.  
“You found him?!” Kohaku exclaimed.  
“No, but he wrote back and he has something,” Tejal laughed. “He’s alive.”  
Kohaku drove through construction sites and around spirit vines. He rode above a vine to jump over the barrier. He then drifted to the left into a large boulevard, he made an 180 hair pin turn and parked right on the curb right outside the office building Tejal’s magazine was housed. “Thanks, Kohako!” Tejal cheered as he gave him a couple of Yuans. “Keep the change!”  
Tejal ran in the rain, the box in his right hand and the umbrella in the left hand. Tejal politely pushed his way through the crowd at the lobby. He squeezed his way into an elevator to the 10th floor. He poured out of the elevator as he reached the floor. He briskly walked through the swinging double doors of the office. His secretary popped up from her chair. “Tejal, is there something wrong?” she asked.  
“No. Where’s Atsuko?” he asked.  
“Conference room, cleaning up from the meeting,” the secretary replied.  
“Oh, how that go?!” Tejal asked enthusiastically.  
“Good,” the secretary replied.  
Tejal ran to the Conference Room to see Atsuko in her dark red business suit picking up the folder and presentation boards. Tejal smiled at Atsuko. “There you are,” Atsuko smiled, flipping her coal black hair back. “The meeting ended a few minutes ago, where were you?!”  
“Busy,” Tejal replied.  
“Did you visit Lin again?” she asked. “Look, I know it’s tough, but they are doing their best.”  
“Yes, I know but it’s Kaito,” Tejal panted.  
“I know it’s about Kaito and I’m beginning to worry about you on that topic, even some writers are a bit worried,” she explained.  
“He wrote back,” Tejal laughed.  
“You’re kidding,” Atsuko gasped.  
Tejal presented the folder of letters written by Kaito. Atsuko jaw dropped at the letters and doodles of some maps, schematics, and symbols. “It’s Kaito,” Atsuko gasped. “Where did the package come from?”  
“An Airbender delivered it to me, she said that the package showed up at the Courier offices at the Southern Water Tribe,” Tejal noted. “No return address.”  
“Why?” Atsuko asked. “Why didn’t Kaito give an address?”  
“Maybe he found something big, really big,” Tejal stated.  
Tejal then presented Atsuko the other folder with pieces of paper. Atsuko analyzed the pieces. “Is this a machine?” Atsuko asked. “There are a lot of lines. Like a map.”  
“Kaito, what have you found?” Tejal asked.  
Atsuko and Tejal sat down, with the letters, reports, maps, drawings of Kaito laid out on the table. Hours went by as they analyzed the letters. Tejal stared out the window as the writers, photographers waved him goodbye. The rain settled, the night was free from rain. “What should we do?” Atsuko sighed. “Some of it’s encrypted with some sort of code.”  
Tejal nodded his head. “We read what he hasn’t encrypted and maybe hire someone to help decrypt some of the letters.”  
“What have you found sweet Kaito?” Atsuko asked.

~The first Kaito Report will come soon~

Next:

~Chapter 1: One Miscalculation~


End file.
